


甜蜜蜜 Something Sweetened

by The Great Dick Agency (KarlaZeit)



Series: entre nous deux la mort ou quoi [22]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: An Affair, Multi, luv him luv his wife, ntr, our kind of Kaminaga, 寝取られ
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaZeit/pseuds/The%20Great%20Dick%20Agency





	甜蜜蜜 Something Sweetened

他升了主管，加班还是家常便饭。周五晚九点，办公桌前，神永对着记事本，最后一次核对待办事项。纸页上醒目的异色标签太过碍事，他一把揭下，标签下面写着，今天是妻子生日。糟了，他暗自咋舌，晚归也就算了，连生日蛋糕都忘记提前预定。他是一旦工作起来很容易投入的性子，手头忙不完，万万想不到家长里短，要不是他在家里温顺如狗，工资也全让那个女人拿去美容逛街各种花销，这段一时兴起的婚姻早该走上绝路。神永查了查名片簿，给离家最近的西饼屋拨了电话。整只奶油蛋糕不预定的话通常都没办法买到，他不抱希望地问了问，可巧，有人昨天订了生日蛋糕，直到店快打烊都没来取，蛋糕上裱了彩花没有写字，蜡烛也可以另配。神永当即拍板要了这一只。大致收拾了桌面，他夹着挎包离开办公室。凉风沁骨，神永一头钻进自己的小车，轧着霓虹交映的马路驶向西饼屋。这家店东西不腻，糖分也刚好，神永天天加班，回家路上只要饼屋没有关门，他都会进来买一份特价夹馅面包填填肚子。一来二去和老板和店员小姑娘混得脸熟，偶尔还能像今天一样，拣到别人落下的好处。

“才听说是尊夫人生日，”夜班店员笑容很甜，“看您年纪不出二十吧，结婚真早。”

“哪里，”神永嘿嘿一笑，“我今年三十二，结婚也有年头了。”

“哎，真看不出来。”小姑娘开了蛋糕盒子给他检查，“还有这边，原来订蛋糕的要了三十九根细蜡烛，您要多少，多的我给您拿出来。”

“不多不多。”神永忙说，“我毛手毛脚的，插蜡烛容易撅断，你就按原数给我放着吧。”

店员帮他把蛋糕捧上副驾座，还额外送他一捆手指粗细的芝士法棍。神永千恩万谢道了晚安。不消一会儿车停在自家院外，他抬头一看，卧室灯还亮着，妻子在等他。他决定给她惊喜，当下使出从前混机关的本事，一声不响地开了门锁，灯也不开，蹑手蹑脚爬上楼去，蛋糕拿绳子牵了勾在手上。穿过挂满马奈、特纳、德加复制画的长廊，卧房门半掩着，透出黄昏似的灯光。神永抹了抹鬓角残留的发油，收腹挺胸，尽可能让自己英姿焕发，然后他听见妻子难耐的喊叫。

“啊，啊——再来，呃，好深——顶着我，还要——”

孟浪言语伴随床垫吱呀。神永再不犹豫，两下拆了蛋糕盒，托着盒底一步上前踹开房门，整块鲜花奶油掼出，曼陀罗雨似的泼了一对好人面目全非。他婆娘跨在奸夫腰上，不知羞地失神痉挛，一身白花花的甜香。给他戴绿帽的好汉擦了擦脸，手指沾了秽物抹了一把头发，在他眼皮底下变回了当年的冷峻模样。神永麻木地站着，看田崎哄着自己女人，让她把坐进去箍紧不放的东西给吐出来。然后田崎走下床，那话儿滑稽地支棱着。

“你回来了。”他吐字幽凉，和神永见到的形成反差，“那我先走。生日快乐。”

神永还没开口，他婆娘回过神来，半撑起身，辛苦做好的头发一团脏乱：“你不用走，不关你事。今晚你是我的人。伊泽你受不了要想离婚也行，我们周一去办。”

“你要和我离婚？就凭他？”神永指着田崎鼻孔，“他是你什么人啊？花我的钱，买牛郎啊！？”

“你嘴巴放干净点！至少他肯陪我这一晚。”相爱后妇人体肤柔红，“你呢伊泽，和办公室殉情去啊工作狂！谁稀罕你那点破钱！”

神永上前狠推她一把，巴掌照脸扇了过去，被田崎一手架住。他怒发直竖，当场翻了脸，朝这个小他好几岁的冤家拳脚相向，横竖三五回合，田崎让他掼到地上，正要揪着头发砸脸，身后臭婆娘死命抱着他攻他要害，田崎堪堪脱险。神永回手掀了女叛徒，两眼赤红，连杀人的心都有。

“我告诉你，”他啐了一口，“我回来给你过生日的，蛋糕给你买的，结果你给我看这个！”

“蛋糕是我和他一起订的。”婆娘火上浇油，“弄到太晚没来得及取，刚打电话想让人送过来，店里说让你给提走了。”

“你知道我要回来？”神永声调都变了，“你故意做戏给我看！”

“对，我成心要你恶心，早泄男。”那女人轻蔑一笑，“他可比你好太多了。”

“他那是吃药吃的！”神永扯着嗓子狂吠，“我吃药我也行！那药用久了多伤身，你就这么不在乎我死活！就拿我当提款机，榨干就跑！”

“神经病，看把我头发整成这样。”她抖了抖发卷，跑进浴室，步态轻盈得像个少女，留下两人面面相觑。田崎那话儿还充着血，一时半会儿消不下去。他索性坐下来，开始自慰，当神永空气一般。神永理智上明白男人憋久了不弄出来对身体不好，但一想到那丑陋的物事方才还在他婆娘臭洞子里荡来荡去，气就不打一处来。

“怎么回事，你从机关复员了，想起做这一行？”神永口齿干涩。

田崎只说：“钱多。”喉结颤动。

神永拿了床单裹住田崎的头。如果他想闷死他，即刻下手便是。田崎没有反抗。面对神永田崎似乎从不反抗。神永往下一看，田崎那话儿活泼挺翘，青筋怒张，丑得可以，怎么会有女人喜欢上他。他搓了搓单布，将田崎头脸揩净，露出一张俊颜，依稀是当年模样。他用甜到好处的奶油润了田崎后庭，那里温暖干净，田崎上工前做足了清洁。

“她也会玩这里？”神永猜田崎做到这一步，是应了客人要求。

“她不会，”田崎牵引神永探到妙处，“你会。”

“她联合你耍我，你心里怎么想？”神永摩动几下，田崎猛地向上挺腰。神永掐住他，阻止释放。田崎眼圈红了。神永亲他眼皮：“老规矩。”田崎沙哑地：“可她还在啊。”神永一笑，松开了手。田崎剧烈颤了几波，弄脏神永的地板。神永送进去的奶油让田崎的体温燃化了，滋润柔软，不受田崎控制地吮吸神永手指。

她走出浴室，便见这一幕压轴。动用丈夫加班费高价购回的男人如今正物尽其用，在伊泽手下受着甜蜜的责罚。她欣赏了一会儿，下楼给自己冲了杯热朱古力。今晚是她生日，虚龄四十，对很多事情不再伤感留恋。她从濑户身上嗅到丈夫同类的气息，简单周旋了几句，就弄明白来龙去脉，掺混着男人间的旧日情债。她决定周末再找伊泽谈谈，谈得拢谈不拢都要分开。她精力旺盛，找下一个男人不会很难，也许还能找好几个，也许可以找个女人。听说和女人做要舒服得多。她赤足走在这间即将不属于她的房子，像初生的仙灵行走在水上。楼上的他们相爱不休，她听得见动静，心却挂在别的地方。

Fin.


End file.
